


Catch Me, If You Can: A Heith Hogwarts AU

by katkay



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents don't happen accidentally, Bonding, Crossover, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fresh C, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Quidditch, Ship, Voltron, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkay/pseuds/katkay
Summary: "What am I even thinking? He would never like anyone like me. He is a popular Gryffindor student, the legacy of the house, with a boyfriend just as popular as him.", Hunk Garrett, a Hufflepuff student, thinks to himself everytime he sees his crush Keith Kogane, who is taken to Lotor Vauthon.





	1. You Are On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Disclaimer at the beginning: I am not fluent in english (my first language is german), so if you find any mistakes, tell me and I will fix them as fast as I can!  
> Thanks ^^

"Excellent work, Mr Kogane. 10 Points for Gryffindor!", cheers spread the room as Professor Takashi Shirogane announced renewed success to the house of Gryffindor. Provided by non other than Keith Kogane, a natural talent in defending dark arts. He sat back down and the white haired Professor continued with his lecture, as he noticed one of his students was not paying attention.

"Mr Garrett.", Professor Shirogane started with a frown on his face. But unfortunately the addressed student, Hunk Garrett, was still lost in his thoughts, staring at the older student sitting across from him, resting his chin in the palm of his hands. The white haired Professor took a few steps to the desk of his distracted student. But thankfully for Hunk, the girl to his left Allura Aborough, also a Hufflepuff student, did everything she could to make sure, that he would not get in any more trouble. Allura tapped Hunk's shoulder multiple times before the boy woke up from his daydream.

"Back with us, aren't we Mr Garrett?", as soon as Professor Shirogane finished his sentence every single student in the classroom stared at Hunk, even Keith. Hunk wished nothing more than to sink into the ground, he was that uncomfortable.  
"5 Points from Hufflepuff." The annoyed teacher announced. "Next time, pay more attention in my class." Hunk nodded defeated and embarrassed by the situation. Not only was he caught staring at his crush, but also lost valuable points from his house, that already was in fourth place. And his little flaw just made it even more impossible to catch up. Because Ravenclaw, the house that is currently on the third place is ahead of Hufflepuff with a little more than 50 points. The other two houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor are there for far out of Hufflepuff's league.

"Typical Hufflepuff... What else do you want to expect from a bloody muggle-born like him?", an other older student commented. This student being non other than Lotor Vauthon, the legacy of Slytherin. Not only him but also the student sitting next to him, Ezor Batslinger member of Lotor's Squad, could not hold back and also started to make fun of the boy.

"How about you shut up and leave him alone?", Allura intervened, with anger in her voice. She hated nothing more at Hogwarts than Lotor Vauthon, the most arrogant wizard who is always relying on his father, Zarkon Vauthon the head of the Slytherin house, and doing nothing himself. Because his father basically does everything for him.

"You always have your girlfriend protecting you, eh Garrett?", Ezor exclaimed with a mischievous tone. But Hunk did not want to get distracted again and lose even more points, so he did everything he could to ignore Lotor and Ezor to the best of his ability. And he succeeded at that, until Lotor started to lose it. He kicked against Hunk's chair, but still he did not receive a reaction from the Hufflepuff student. To his luck Professor Shirogane became aware of the condition that took place around Hunk.  
"Mr Vauthon, Ms Batslinger. What is the meaning of your behavior?", he was visibly annoyed, since this was already the second interruption of his tuition. Which unfortunately had to do with Hunk again. "It is all Garrett's fault, sir. We didn't do anything!", Lotor tried to talk himself out but Allura did not let that happen. She lifted her arm as fast as a lightning and stood up shortly after. "I'm very sorry to interrupt like this, Professor Shirogane, but Lotor and Ezor are teasing Hunk and won't stop until he reacts and gets in even more trouble.", Hunk could feel the evil glares of the two students behind him, as Allura sat down again.

"Is this true, Mr Vauthon?", Lotor did not bother to answer his Professor which answered the question for him without further demand. "20 points from Slytherin because of you two. Which means that Slytherin is now the second place... Behind Gryffindor.", he turned his back and went back to his podium. "Now that everything is settled... May I continue my lecture without any further interruptions?", everyone nodded but not Lotor and Ezor. Hunk knew that this was not the end. He would get into even more trouble, now that Slytherin is not the front running house anymore, because of him.

"Are you okay, Hunk?", the addressed nodded but did not bother to look at the girl on his left, he was way too embarrassed to do so. He kept his head straight and tried to follow Professor Shirogane's lecture. "You should really start and stand up for yourself. You can't let yourself be pushed around like that. Not by that bloody tosser Lotor or anyone else.", Hunk has heard this so many times before, but he never did anything to change his situation. He never stood up for himself, let himself be pushed around by older students, teachers, everyone. Especially Lotor.

For the last few moments of class Lotor accepted his defeat and stayed silent, while watching his boyfriend, who was following the lectures of the young Professor very concentrated. That was probably the thing Lotor was most annoyed by. Keith is paying more attention to school than to him. The young Slytherin knew he had to do something against this, he could not stand the feeling of being less important than anything else in Keith's life. Lotor grimaced and got even more angry, but that was only until Professor Shirogane ended his lecture. As soon as Keith looked at him, he faked a smile, so that the Gryffindor student would not suspect his significant others wrath.

All of the students left the classroom, except Keith. He stayed behind, because Professor Shirogane had something to discuss with his best student. Lotor stormed out of the room angrily, Ezor following him close by. Hunk packed up his stuff, noticing that Allura was waiting for him.

"You don't have to wait for me. Besides, didn't you want to meet up with Pidge to do some research?", the girl tilted her head, her face graced with a questioning look. "Will you be fine by yourself?", the boy nodded. "Of course I will be, also you wanted me to take care of issues myself, without relying on someone else.", Hunk said with a smile. Allura was still uncertain if leaving her friend alone was a good idea, since she had the feeling Lotor was not done with him yet.  
"Just try to not get into any more trouble with Lotor, this bloody creature means no good.", Hunk let out a small chuckle and nodded but Professor Shirogane was not amused by the way his student talk about the Slytherin legacy. "Ms Aborough. I know, you are not Mr Vauthon's biggest fan, but insulting him isn't the right way. By doing so, you're not better than him.", the teacher scolded, Allura lowered her head. "My apologies, Professor.", she turned back to her classmate. "See you later, Hunk.", she waved goodbye and left the classroom, Hunk followed her shortly after.

"Why is everyone hating on Lotor like that? I mean, they don't know him like I do.", the Gryffindor student mumbled, as the last student left and closed the door behind him. Professor Shirogane looked down at his student crossing, his arms in front of his chest and leaning on his desk. "Keith. I know, you are in love with Lotor, but you saw how he treated your classmate before. I have to agree with Allura, he is up to no good.", Keith frowned his face angrily. "What do you know, Shiro?", he stared at his teacher and friend angrily. "I highly doubt that Adam is as perfect as you think. Everyone has his flaws..."

"I never said Adam was perfect, I just wanted to warn you.", the young Professor made his way to the door, holding his bag in his arms. He did not let him see, but Keith knew that his teacher and mentor was not just disappointed but also angry with his behavior. "And Keith, please do me a favor...", Professor Shirogane hesitated before leaving the room, turning to look at his student one more time. "Let yourself be warned.", was the last thing he said before closing the door and deserting his student in the large classroom.

"You dirty little, fat Hufflepig! Who do you think you are?!", Lotor urged Hunk against the wall of the hallway leading to the main hall, where Hunk was heading to meet up with his best friend. The younger boy is trembling, trying to escape Lotor's evil glare. "Because of you our noble house lost valuable points. How will you make due for this?", before the Hufflepuff student could have said anything to defend himself, Professor Shirogane showed up yet again.

"Mr Vauthon. If you don't want me to make sure Slytherin loses so many points that they fall behind Hufflepuff, you better leave him alone. For good that is.", he said with a strict tone to his voice. "You know you can't do this. My father could get you fired!", the Slytherin student, now facing his teacher, threatened. "Not just you but also Professor Whittaker.", Lotor said, his face decorated with an evil grin. The eyes of the Professor widened in disbelieve of what his student said.  
"You better watch out what you say. Your father can't save you from anything.", the white-haired teacher did his best to stay calm at his student. Lotor's diabolic glare almost made him lose his patience. He sighed. "I just want you to leave Mr Garrett alone. That's not too much to ask for, right?", Lotor growled and left his teacher and classmate alone.

"Mr Garrett. I know Ms Aborough told you before, but you can't let yourself be pushed around like that.", Hunk hated it to hear this one sentence over and over again, from literally everyone. It is not that he does not try, it is more the fact that no one lets him settle things himself. "I know, but no one gives me the opportunity to change it.", he said angrily. "No one lets me settle things for myself. They all just interfere and don't even let me try. I would change it but no one gives me a stupid chance!", Hunk just noticed that he raised his voice at his teacher.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Shirogane. I didn't mean to yell like that.",he lowered his head, expecting to lose even more points, than he already has before. But Professor Shirogane did not look angry. More so he looked proud. "15 Points for Hufflepuff.", Hunk's head rushed back up. He looked at his teacher confused. "Why do you give me points? I raised my voice, which normally causes students to lose points.", Hunk indicated with a confused face.

"I wanted to see that you stand up for yourself and you did. That's why I gave you the points.", Professor Shirogane laid his hand on the shoulder of his student and smiled, proud of Hunk's bravery. His student smiled back. "You still have to pay more attention to my class and stop staring at Keith.", he smirked and Hunk's smile faded as fast as it appeared. He nodded and started to blush. "Well then, I have to go. Goodbye Mr Garrett.", he waved and passed his still blushing student, to meet up with his significant other, Professor Adam Whittaker, in the teachers lounge.

Hunk on the other hand, entered the main hall to meet his best friend Lance McClain. Who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, together with an older student, Matt Holt, from which he got tutoring in herbology. The Cuban wizard looked up from his books and spotted his best friend, that was searching the room. "Hey Hunk, over here!", Lance stood up and waved the Hufflepuff student over to the table he is studying at. Hunk sat down next to Lance, which caused Matt to look at the duo confused.  
"Lance, I didn't know you're friends with a Hufflepuff.", Matt, a Ravenclaw student in his seventh year, raised an eyebrow looking over to Hunk. "He is not just a friend, my dear Matthew. He is my BEST friend.", the Cuban boy put an arm around the taller boy and had a wide smile on his face. Hunk wanted to smile too but was still too irritated by the talk he just had with his Professor. Lance, as the good friend he is, noticed that something else was going through his best friend's head.

"Hey Hunk? Is everything alright?", he took his arm from his best friend's shoulder, propped it on the table and looked at Hunk, concerned. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just... I just got 15 Points for yelling at Professor Shirogane.", Matt and Lance both widened their eyes in disbelieve. "You yelled at your Professor and got Points?!", Hunk nodded, keeping a straight face.

"I wish I had your luck. Yesterday Professor Mafloy took 5 Points from Ravenclaw because I did one little joke.", Matt and Hunk looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow. "Professor Mafloy should have taken more points than five. You dared Parker to stick his finger in the mouth of the Fanged Geranium, which ended with him having to go to medical wing. Not really funny, if you ask me.", Matt explained. Lance crossed his arm, growling.

"It's not my Problem Parker actually did that. He could have just said no. Besides, I asked him 'truth or dare'. Not my fault he picked 'dare'.", the Cuban boy exclaimed whilst laughing. The older student staring at him perplexed, as if he did not know what Lance meant, because he actually did not know what he talked about.

"What is 'truth or dare'?", Matt tilted his head. "It's a game, that humans often play at parties or sleepovers. One person asks another the question 'truth or dare?' and depending what the asked one said, he or she has to either answer a question truthfully or fulfill a dare.", Hunk explained to the older Ravenclaw student, sitting across from him. "Lance, please tell me that you explained the game to Parker before you dared him to stick his finger into the mouth of a carnivorous plant?"  
"For me this game is quite self-explanatory.", Lance shrugged and Hunk sniped against his forehead. "Hey Hunk, what the hell did you do that for?!", Lance cried out but his best friend just starting to burst out in laughter as he saw the face of the Cuban boy.

"You two seem very close. How long do you guys already know each other?", the seventh year student asked. "We basically know since ever. We grew up together.", the Cuban boy explained. "But our friendship was challenged at one point though.", Hunk continued. "A fight?", Matt asked, both boy shook their heads.

"Much worse. You see, my mom is a witch and my dad is human, so for me it kinda always was obvious I would attend Hogwarts. But our buddy Hunk over here is the first wizard in his family ever. Which is pretty awesome, if you ask me.", Lance started and looked at Matt while putting his books back into his back, since he is already late to his Quidditch practice with his coach Professor Whittaker. "So because I knew that Hunk's family is wizard-free so I thought... I had the fear that would have to leave him behind.", the fifth year Ravenclaw student leaned onto the shoulder of his best friend.

"Well then one day, I was over at his place feeling pretty crappy after I got my letter. Hunk asked me why I was so down and I literally spilled every single secret my mom told me not to tell. And Hunk just smiled like a maniac. I thought he was making fun of me but the truth was that he also received a letter. So yeah end of the story, we're both here now.", Lance got up, just to see that his Quidditch rival and self-declared enemy Keith Kogane entered the hall.  
"Oh my God, why is he here now?!", he sighed and turned back to his friends. "Anyway...", he glared back over to Keith. "One day I will destroy Keith Kogane in a Quidditch game and there is nothing he can do about it. But for that to happen I have to get to my practice with Professor Whittaker. See you later, guys."

"Later Lance.", both Hunk and Matt waved Lance goodbye as he stormed out of the main hall. "Hunk, I have a question.", Hunk stopped staring at Keith and looked over to Matt. "Sure, what is it?”

"Why does Lance hate Keith so much?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title reference: You've been on my mind by Dave Days
> 
> next chapter -> Chapter 2: And The Snake Starts To Sing


	2. And The Snake Starts To Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone see's right through Lotor's facade, but Keith.

Meanwhile...

"You don't understand me, Adam. He is not good for Keith.", Professor Shirogane walked up and down in the teachers lounge, while talking to his fiance. Said person seemed to be worried with something else though. He was looking down at his notes. Professor Adam Whittaker has heard this so many times before and he would always response the same way.  
"Takashi, you know that Keith loves him and speaking bad about him just makes Keith even more demanding to stay with him.", the Quidditch Coach and head of the Ravenclaw house looked up from his papers, facing his significant other that does not seem to find any rest.

"You still don't get my problem. Adam, I'm worried that something will happen to him when he stays with Lotor. And there are other people that would be much better for him, Hunk Garrett for example... I mean, Hunk really likes Keith.”, Professor Whittaker sighed at the words of his partner.  
"I know this troubles you a lot, but he is old enough to make his own decisions. He knows what's best for him and who he wants to love. I'm pretty sure he's determined enough to make his own choice.”, Adam turned back around to continue with the training plan he is setting up for his house's seeker. "Besides it's not like you're his brother or dad, you're simply his teacher. Nothing else.”, Shiro stayed silent, turning his head away. Like he is hiding something. The Ravenclaw Professor turned around to face his fiance.

"Is there something you want to tell me?”, the white-haired Professor said nothing, now facing his partner. Adam knew that his significant other was keeping a secret from him. But he did not bother to ask further.  
"Well, when you don't want to talk to me. That's fine. I have places to be anyways.”, with these words the Quidditch coach exited the teachers lounge and left Shiro behind. The Gryffindor Professor knew that he had to tell Adam the truth, because he is much more than just a teacher to Keith. He sinks into a chair next to his fiance's desk.

"Is everything alright, Shiro?”, the principal of Hogwarts Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, known among all students as Fresh C, entered the hall and saw the young Professor which seemed to be quite devastated by the words of his fiance. He shook his head and looked up to the Headmaster.  
"No, not really. Coran, I'm really worried about Keith. I got into some kind of argument with him earlier and I think I'm losing connection to him, more everyday.”, the Headmaster sat down opposite the younger man. "But I think the worst thing is, that no one knows the truth but us two. I really want to tell Keith or Adam or both. Just anyone.”, Shiro propped his elbows onto his knees, looking at the man sitting across from him.

"I can understand how you feel, but telling him now doesn't seem to be the right thing to do.”, he sighed and leaned back. "What if he thinks that you're making this up to get him away from Lotor?”, Shiro looked at Coran concerned. "He is quite the hot-head after all, just like his father.”, a little smile crept on the face of the younger man. He knew that the principal was right.  
"But what if we show him the letter? He would believe me then, wouldn't he?”, Shiro had hope in his eyes but the Headmaster had to destroy this faith, even though he felt bad because of it. He crossed his arms and put on a thoughtful face.  
"I have orders to not give him the letter until he graduates. And you know that, Shiro.”, Principal Smythe said with a strict expression on his face. Professor Shirogane sighed and looked down at his hands. "You're right, it's just really hard to keep it from him.”, he stood up and went over to his desk, took out his wand out of the top drawer.  
"I remember that he asked me once why the letters “TK” were embroidered in my wand and I said it stands for Ta-Kashi. He looked at me like I'm an idiot.”, he brushed his finger over the engraved letters in the wood of the wand. "Shiro, no offense but you are an idiot.”, Headmaster Smythe laughed and walked towards the door. "No offense taken, sir.”, Shiro's face was graced with a smile and put the wand away.  
\--  
"Why does Lance hate Keith so much?”, Matt asked the Hufflepuff student. Hunk rested his elbows on the table and looked at the boy sitting across from him. Lance does not like Keith and this hatred went back to two years ago.

"Do you remember the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor from two years ago?”, Hunk started, Matt tilted his head questioning. "Do you mean Lance's first game as the Ravenclaw seeker?”, the Hufflepuff student nodded and with that he told another story from the past.  
"Lance has trained a lot and was sure that he would capture the snitch but as you know, he wasn't even close when Keith caught it. That really messed with his self-confidence. I think that Lance has the feeling Keith never has do anything to succeed, that everything is handed to him without any effort.”, Hunk turned back to see Keith, he had left out a, for him very important, part. This exact game, where Lance started his rivalry with Keith, Hunk fell in love with the “Fire of Gryffindor”, which he is called by a lot of students and teachers that admire his skill.

"So you're trying to tell me that Lance declared Keith as his enemy because he is better at Quidditch?”, the Ravenclaw student asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pretty much. You know Lance... He can be really petty sometimes.”, Matt let out a small and almost silent chuckle, tapping on his papers with the tip of his pen.  
"All of this just because Keith won a Quidditch game... It's not like that's new information.”, now Hunk as well let out a laugh. It is true, Gryffindor wins every single Quidditch match, just because the team's seeker, Keith Kogane, is an effortless talent in everything that he does. From Quidditch to excelling in all classes.

"It was his first match, so I guess that makes it burn even more.”, the older student in the blue robe commented, before continuing to write on his papers. Hunk looked back over to Keith, who was talking to another Gryffindor student, probably giving him advise for Quidditch.

Matt looked up from his work and noticed that Hunk's face is starting to become red whilst staring over to the Gryffindor table, at his crush that he has since a little over two years. "You like Keith, don't you?”, with a head colored in a deep red, his gaze snapped back to Matt. "H-how do you get that idea?”, he stuttered, mortified. Matt laughed at the sudden shame of the younger boy.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed Hunk. Every one likes someone who they're not brave enough to talk to.”, he said putting down his pen, popping his arm on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his left hand, looking over to another Ravenclaw student who is sitting with some other girls at the other end of the table. "I know how you feel, buddy.”, Matt's eyes locked onto Veronica McClain who is the elite student of Ravenclaw, nurse in training in the medical wing since three years and Lance's older sister. 

"You like Veronica?”, Hunk asked after following Matt's gaze. The Ravenclaw student nodded and let out a sigh. "At least Veronica isn't taken to a complete idiot.”, Hunk lowered his head, causing Matt to turn back to him. "I really wish he would see through Lotor's lies.”, Matt tilted his head and started to put his school supplies into bag. "Lotor is a snake, that just cares about himself and Keith must be a real idiot to not get that.”, Matt was cut off when he looked up, just to see that said “real idiot” was standing right behind Hunk.  
"What the hell do you know, Holt?!”, Hunk did not dare to turn around, he could tell that Keith was angry, from the tone of his voice alone. Matt gulped but before he could say anything, Zethrid Anvilfist and her girlfriend Ezor Batslinger interrupted the situation before it escalates even more.  
"Hey there Gryffindor. Lotor wants to see you.”, Zethrid started, having her arm around Ezor. Keith's face lid up again, he was happy to hear that his boyfriend wanted to meet with him. "He's waiting where you always get together.”, Keith nodded and after on last evil glare towards Matt, he left the main hall to go to his and Lotor's special place, the observation tower. Ezor and Zethrid also left Matt and Hunk, to meet up with Acxa and Narti, the other two members of Lotor's Squad.  
"Well that was uncomfortable.”, Hunk murmured, his head still lowered. Matt gritted his teeth and stood up. "You can say that again.”, he turned away from the table, ready to leave the hall. "I'm very sorry to saying this, but... You're in love with a total idiot.”, Hunk nodded with a sad expression on his face. "I guess only time will tell. Maybe one day he will see through Lotor's facade.”, the Hufflepuff student also got up and followed Matt out of the main hall.

\--

Even after Keith left the main hall, he still felt the anger inside him, that was caused by Matt's words. He made his way to the observation tower, the special place that Keith holds close to his heart. The place where he had his first kiss with Lotor, almost one year ago.

"You're here, finally.”, Lotor put on a fake smile, he tried not to show how mad he was because Keith took his time to get to the tower. "It's a long way from the main hall to the tower. I'm sorry.”, the Gryffindor sat down next to Lotor and moved close to him. "What were you doing in the main hall? I thought you were in class with that stupid Professor Shirogane.”, Lotor raised an eyebrow looking over at Keith.

"Yes, I was talking to him but after that I went to the main hall and actually wanted to study, for this test I have next week.”, Lotor moved away from Keith and looked at him angrily. "You don't have to study, darling, you can ace every test without studying. I would enjoy to spend more time with you, but you always seem to be busy.”, the Slytherin student faked a sad expression, but Keith, as naive as he is, fell for it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't realizing that I neglected you like this.”, the Gryffindor student looked to the side, with a real sad face. Lotor took Keith's hand and gave it a small peck. "It's okay, I forgive you.”, Keith took a deep breath in relief and Lotor lied his hand on the other boy's cheek, pulling him close. Their lips connected and they stayed like this for a short while, when Keith released his lips from Lotor's.

"I love you Lotor.”, he said with a small blush on his cheeks. "Less talking, more kissing.”, was the only thing the Slytherin student said before continuing to kiss Keith. He did not have any feelings for the Gryffindor student, everyone knew and was able to see it, but Keith. He was nothing more than a trophy to Lotor. Something he could show off with.

\--

"Lance, if you continue to play like this, you won't get any better”, Professor Whittaker shook his head, when Lance landed back on the grass. "But I need to get better, I need to defeat Keith, that's all I want.”, the Professor sighed and lied a hand on the shoulder of his student.  
"You know winning isn't everything, right?”, Adam raised an eyebrow and Lance crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But it's everything that matters to me. I want to beat Keith, even if it's just one stupid game.”, he sat down on the grass, exhausted and disappointed by his lack of progress. "Lance, why is it so important to you to win against Keith? You won so many games for Ravenclaw before, you know that a lot of people look up to you because of this, including me. You don't have to prove anything.”, he sat down next to Lance.

"It's not that, Coach. I know, that I don't have to prove anything. It's just...”, the boy buried his face into his knees. "Keith has everything. He has good grades, he is a fantastic Quidditch player AND he is dating the love of his life. I just want a slice of that.”, his voice cracked. "I'm studying my bum off but my grades are not improving, I train everyday but don't get better and the person I like doesn't seem to notice that I'm even there.”, Adam looked over to his student, that just poured out his heart to him, telling him everything that is on his mind, with a trembling voice.

"I know, it's hard. But trust me Lance, one day, you will have everything you want. You just have to continue fighting for it.”, the Professor lied a hand on the back of his student, trying to cheer him up. "And I know what I'm talking about. I've been where you are and look at me now.”, Lance glanced over to his teacher and wiped away some small tears that fell onto his cheeks.

"Now shall we continue?”, Adam stood up and held out his hand, offering to help his student to get up. Lance's face lid up lightly and he took his teacher's hand. "Even though I know that winning shouldn't be the only thing, you should focus on, but I will help you improve your game. So that you can defeat Keith.”, Lance smiled wide and nodded determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title reference: And The Snakes Start To Sing by Bring Me The Horizon
> 
> next Chapter -> Chapter 3: The Room Where It Happens


	3. The Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of Lotor, Keith failed all his exams and is forced to get tutoring for his follow up exams.

About ten days later, the feared exams session is over for every student at Hogwarts. Some students did extraordinarily well, others did average and of course there were students that sadly failed one or even all exams.

The results were as they were expected among the teachers, well for all except one student that is. The straight A student Keith Kogane failed every exam he took, to the surprise of everyone. Keith was always known as the most ambitious student when it comes to school and learning, but that apparently changed. That did not just trouble Professor Shirogane but every teacher.

Keith got back his last failed exam by his herbology teacher and head of the Hufflepuff house Romelle Mafloy, who gave him a concerned look.

"Please speak with me after class.", the Gryffindor student looked at his exam papers and nodded. The students around him noticed that something was definitely off with him, the most irritated of them being Hunk and Lance. Since they did better than expected.

Even though Lance felt confused about the unexpected failure of his rival, he felt accomplished, since he was finally able to beat him in at least one of the many points Keith was better than him at.  
Hunk on the other hand was really worried for Keith, he knew that Lotor must have had something to do with this. Because Keith never failed an exam in his life, so someone must have done something to keep him from studying for these important exams. And Hunk was certain this someone must have been Lotor.

Class ended and the students were free to leave the classroom, everyone was gone but Hunk and Keith.

"Can you explain me what happened, Mr Kogane? I also heard from your other Professors that you have failed not just this one but every exam you took.", Keith lowered his head, escaping his professor's gaze. He had no answer, no reply that could explain why he did so bad.

"You don't seem to understand how urgent your situation is. You are the only one that did so bad that their existence at this Institute is threatened.", Keith's head snapped back up. He did so bad, that he will fail this year and probably has to leave Hogwarts?

"Is there something I can do?", he was close to tears, he thought he was good enough to get good grades without studying but he was dead wrong.

"There is actually. I talked to Professor Shirogane, who also talked to your other Professors and they all allow you to retake your exams. But you will have to make a big effort. You have to get at least a B in every exam. I know this seems harsh but it's the only way.", Hunk overheard the conversation and knew what he had to do. He had to step in.

"Maybe I can help Professor. I could study with him.", he shed a smile. Professor Mafloy considered the idea and knew it was good.

"That sure sounds like a great idea. Thank you, Hunk.", the Hufflepuff student nodded and turned his head over to Keith, who looked quite embarrassed by the must of getting tutoring. Professor Mafloy on the other hand was very happy about the suggestion of her student.

"It would be the best if you start today, your exams will be in two weeks and until then you won't be allowed to play Quidditch. A replacement will take your position in the team until you pass your exams.", was the last thing she said before she dismissed both students.

"Thank you Hunk, but I really don't need tutoring. I'll be fine.", Keith wanted to leave but Hunk stopped him. He took Keith's arm and made him stay.

"I promised it to Professor Mafloy and I always keep my promises. It won't be that bad and you don't have to feel embarrassed. Everyone needs help sometimes.", Keith nodded in defeat and they went to the library to start studying.  
On the way to the library the two boys met Lance, who picked up Matt after class to get to the Quidditch Pitch. They were chatting and passing Keith and his new tutor, when Lance stopped and turned around.

"Hey Kogane! Would you like to explain what the hell happened to you?", Keith now also stopped but didn't turn around to face Lance.

The Ravenclaw student looked proud when he did not receive an answer from his rival. "You're making it too easy for me to beat you. You should step up a bit", he started laughing but Keith was not having it, he did not bother to reply, he just left.  
Before Lance could say anything else he was yelled at by not just Hunk but also Matt, because they knew how bad Keith must feel because of Lance's words.

"Lance what do you think you're doing? Do you even have an idea how he feels? He is not allowed to play Quidditch until he passes his make up exams and even worse...", Hunk paused and looked at his best friend, that had a shocked expression on his face. He did not expect Hunk to raise his voice at him, especially not because of Keith Kogane, his enemy.

"If he fails he will have to leave Hogwarts.", now Matt looked shocked as well, he knew how Hunk would feel if the person he likes would leave because of something so stupid like this. Lance still stayed silent and lowered his head in shame.  
"He will have to leave?", Hunk nodded. "I overheard Professor Mafloy telling him, that's when I said I could help him study. Speaking of which I should go and look for him.", Hunk waved goodbye and walked quickly through the halls to find Keith.

"I wonder why he did so bad. That's so unlike him.", Matt questioned, tilting his head. "I'm pretty sure that someone kept him from studying.", Lance and Matt looked at each other and immediately knew who the responsible one has to be.

"Lotor.", they said in union.  
\--  
Keith just wanted to get away from this uncomfortable situation, everyone pointing out, asking what happened to him just made him realize how bad his predicament actually was. He stopped in his tracks and looked down with a sad expression on his face. Hunk found his just a few moments later.

"Hey Keith.", he slowly approached the sad Gryffindor student. "Are you okay?", Keith slowly turned around and shook his head, Hunk saw that he was close to tears and got even more worried. He wanted to help him somehow, but also did not want to get in trouble with Lotor again.

"I really don't want to have to leave Hogwarts. I want to stay.", Hunk knew that he meant it, he felt the pain in his voice and how broken he is.  
"I'll help you when you let me.", Hunk placed his hand on Keith's shoulder and smiled when the Gryffindor student turned his head to face him.

"I appreciate the offer.", Keith softly smiled back and they made their way to the library. Hunk was certain he would help Keith back to good grades. He could not stand the idea of letting his crush leave the school and with that leave him. Hunk was just brave enough to finally stand up and talk to him. It was the first step into the right direction.  
\--  
"I really don't understand why you failed the exams. Every task is correct.", Hunk looked over the papers Keith wrote the results for the given tasks on.  
"I don't know, during the exam it felt like my head is empty. It was really weird.", the Gryffindor student scratched the back of his head, having a confused expression on his face. Immediately after Keith told him that, Hunk knew something was definitely off. Someone wanted to make sure he fails.

"Maybe it's not your fault, but someone else's?", the Hufflepuff student carefully asked and Keith's head snapped back to him.  
"What do you mean?", he had a slight tone of upcoming anger in his voice which made Hunk hesitate for a second.

"I know, I have no right to suggest this but maybe Lotor has something to do with this.", Hunk imagined Keith to become angry at him and yell at but to his surprise, the Gryffindor student did not react like that. He looked like he would actually considered that thought. Would he finally be able to see through Lotor's manipulative facade?

"I don't know.", he answered confused, his hands on his knees trying to escape Hunk's gaze. It seemed as if he was embarrassed, yet sad. He was with Lotor since almost a year and loved him more than anything. At least he thought so.  
"Why are you helping me? I mean everyone seems to see Lotor's lies but me. Shouldn't you just let me fall victim to my own stupidity?", getting slightly mad at his blindness, Keith snitched, frowning his eyebrows.

"I want to help you because I... I like you and I don't want you to leave because someone manipulated you. That just isn't right. I mean, I care about you.", Hunk lied his hand on Keith's and smiled but immediately after finishing his sentence, he realized that he basically just confessed his crush. But Keith did not seem to be disgusted, he smiled. He gave Hunk a real smile.

"Lotor never told me that he cared about me.", the beautiful smile, as Hunk would describe it, vanished as fast as it appeared. "If that's the case, you should know that he doesn't deserve you.", Keith looked up to face Hunk once more and it was back. The gorgeous smile, followed by little tears forming in his purple-gray eyes.

There were not a lot of people telling him this and he sure as hell appreciated everyone who did tell him.   
They sat there staring at each other for a short moment, before Keith leaned in closer to the Hufflepuff student. Hunk panicked and wanted to back away a bit, but before his mind was able to process it, the lips of the Gryffindor students were already on Hunk's.   
After a few seconds they let go of each other and Keith immediately backed off, stuffing his things into his bag, he was ready to flee the room.   
He stood up, crunching his bag under his arm and running to the door of the empty library. “I'm sorry.”, he murmured before closing the door, leaving behind a confused and flustered Hunk.  
\--  
Later...  
"Lotor definitely has something to do with Keith failing.", Hunk who met up with Lance, Matt and Pidge, said after returning from his tutoring session with the Gryffindor .  
"Why should he?", Pidge questioned. She was not aware of the situation, she only knew that she passed Keith as the best student after this exams session.

"When I was studying with him earlier he mastered every task on the sheets without a problem.", Hunk sat down next to the Ravenclaw students. “How come he failed then?”, Pidge pushed up her glasses and stared at Hunk, confused.  
“That's our job to find out.”, Matt declared to the other students. Hunk nodded, appreciating the plan from the oldest student on the table, Pidge did not comment, was still willing to help out when they needed any support and Lance made a scene.  
“What do I have to do with the problems of this stupid mullet-head?”, Lance said, condescending and not willing to take any part in this plan.

“Lance, you should give him a chance. He is not that bad once you get to know him.”, Hunk responded. He knew Lance did not like Keith too much but Lance himself said that he could not let his “rival” leave the school. So why should he not be nice to him and help him out for once? If their plan to expose Lotor succeeds, he could immediately go back to hating him.

“Come on Lance. Please just this once. I mean if Lotor really has something to do with this, it would be really bugging if Keith has to leave the school just because no one helped him out of his toxic relationship.”, Matt lectured and Lance could not do anything else but agree with him, his face still decorated with a small pout.   
“Fine... If I have to.”, Lance murmurred looking over to Hunk, heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title reference: The Room Where It Happens from the Musical "Hamilton"
> 
> Chapter 4: McClain's On Your Side


End file.
